Old Business
by shanejayell
Summary: Riff Raff, Becky and old business..


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Gunsmith Cats, they all belong to their creator Kenichi Sonoda, I'm just borrowing 'em for a while.

Gunsmith Cats: Old Business

Riff Raff paused, the tough blonde holding the phone to her ear as she waited outside the apartment building. Her single green streak in her hair fell into one eye, the star tattooed on her cheek seeming to twinkle as she waited impatiently. "Come on Becky..." she muttered into the phone, tapping a finger on her Cobra's steering wheel impatiently.

"Got it," Becky exclaimed, "he's in room one-twenty!"

"Thanks," Riff Raff said, "I'll meet you at the usual place."

"Good luck," Becky said as Riff Raff hung up.

Her long coat flowing around her Riff Raff left her car and calmly walked over to the building, slipping inside via a side door that she had scouted out earlier. Running in would be amateurish, tipping her target off, and besides it lacked style. The elevator was waiting once she reached the lobby but Riff Raff skipped it, taking the stairs two at a time till she reached the right floor. Pausing a few moments to catch her breath she headed off down the hall, knocking briskly.

"Yes?" the familiar voice called.

With easy precision Riff Raff kicked out, hammering her boot into the lock and sending the door crashing in. The man jerked in alarm as he tried to pick up a gun from the nearby table, but Riff Raff was fast, slapping the weapon aside as she growled, "Hello Mr. Jones, been awhile."

"Oh fuck," Jones said weakly, the bulky man's hair wild, not tied back as usual and his beady round eyes wide with shock.

"You don't sound happy to see me," Riff Raff said coldly as she advanced on the bathrobe clad man, following him as he nervously backed away till he hit the edge of the bed.

"Y.. yo.. you're not still upset over the Bean Bandit business, are you?' Jones stammered out nervously, pulling his bathrobe around him nervously.

"Why would I be upset?" Riff Raff asked. "You just screwed up my chance to race Bean and get a reputation, pulled a gun during the middle of the race the dumped me as a driver when you were finished." A snarl, "Why would I be angry?"

"I'll make it up to you," Jones squeaked.

"Oh shut up," Riff Raff struck, her punch coming from nowhere. There was a crunch and Jones bounced against the wall violently before collapsing out cold. "That felt good," Riff Raff shook her hand out with a grin, "now let's see..."

For the next five minutes Riff Raff went over the suite, finding various items that she casually stacked up on the bed. In addition to various firearms there was an assortment of illegal drugs, including the notorious Kerasine a.k.a. Powerball. Calmly she collected all of the money that he had there then she dialed up the cops on her cellphone, coolly reporting hearing an argument in the suite before slipping out once more.

Returning to her car Riff Raff took a drink of her still steaming cup of coffee as she waited, soon hearing the sound of sirens howling off in the distance. The police roared in with astonishing speed, rushing inside the building then hurrying out a little while later with a loudly protesting Jones. They all casually tuned out his protests as the evidence collection teams went in next, hauling out the drugs and other items, too. Even if Jones copped a plea he'd probably be in jail for a while, and not bothering her for even longer.

"I guess this is better than getting Jones myself," Riff Raff murmured to herself as she started the engine, "but I still wish I had hit him a few more times."

Her Cobra purred as they cut through traffic, navigating the streets of Chicago with ease. With a comfortable familiarity Riff Raff headed to the edge of town, out to a warehouse that she had visited more than once over the past few months. Over the door a neon sign glowed, the words 'Arisugawa's Locket' shining in the twilight, the animated image of a locket opening up to reveal the face of a pretty girl.

"Riff Raff," the slim, black haired bouncer nodded in recognition as she passed, "remember to leave your gun and knife at the bar."

"Got it, Six," Riff Raff sighed,. wondering how the odd woman always seemed to know what she was carrying. She strode by the greeter, scanning the brightly lit bar for a clear route to the bar. Swiftly she navigated the mob of all female customers, nodding greetings to friends and enemies both.

"Your regular?" Mahoro asked, the cheerful black haired girl pouring another beer for a customer as she talked.

"Thanks," Riff Raff nodded to Ryouko who was tending bar on the other end as she pulled her pistol and boot knife, leaving them on the bar.

"Here you go," Mahoro left the scotch and water in place of Riff Raff's gun, then she apologetically raced tom help another customer.

Picking up her drink Riff Raff scanned the tables nearby till she spotted her, then made her way through the crowd easily. She was well aware of the admiring glances of many women, but she coolly ignored it as she warned the ladies off as she reached her friend.

"Hey, Riff," Becky looked up at her with a welcoming smile, the brown haired woman's bands falling into her eyes.

" 'Lo Becky," Riff Raff nodded as she set her drink down then slipped into a seat, then reached into her coat to set a envelope in front of Becky.

"Thanks," Becky calmly put the envelope into the inner jacket pocket of her stylish business wear. They made a odd pair, the rough around the edges Riff Raff and the stylish Becky, but they looked good together. Of course Becky could do casual with the best of them, too... "It went like we thought?" she asked.

"In that neighborhood the cops came running," Riff Raff agreed as she took a casual drink, "they probably thought my call was about a drug deal gone south." She grinned, "And it was sweet, seeing Jones hauled away."

"Told you we'd get him," Becky raised her own glass in salute.

Riff Raff toasted her too, her own thoughts tending back to how they had first met. Just after the mess with Jones she had been sent an email, one offering a information service. Calling up Becky the first time she was oddly enchanted by the smooth voice as Becky explained her services, including her detailed knowledge of Riff Raff's own history. Trying her out Riff Raff found herself making better money as well as being burned less by shady employers, and eventually they settled into a comfortable working relationship.

"What's wrong?" Becky asked, her round glasses catching the light.

"Just thinking I'm glad I met you," Riff Raff admitted, "even if you've been guiding me on the straight and narrow... mostly."

Becky smiled back calmly, "It's more profitable, partner."

"So how's Rally?" Riff Raff asked curiously.

"I think Misty's wearing her down," Becky confided softly, "she's even moved into Gunsmith Cats with her and Minnie."

"That must be an interesting arrangement," Riff Raff chuckled. She had been a bit annoyed when Becky finally confessed that she did work for Rally, too, and that was how she found out about Riff and Jones. Still, Riff Raff quickly realized that Becky was very good if a bounty hunter like Rally Vincent employed her, and she felt complimented to be in such good company.

"You have no idea," Becky giggled. Leaning forward she said, "I met one of Minnie's old coworkers when she was a prostitute, she ended up explaining some of the things Minnie taught her." A blush colored her cheeks, "I thought I was going to die of embarrassment."

"You're cute when you blush," Riff Raff dropped her voice as she teased.

"And you're a charmer," Becky said as she looked up at Riff Raff impishly.

Riff Raff just smiled back. "So, did you pick this bar to meet in for a reason?" she asked Becky curiously.

Becky put her chin on her hands as she studied Riff Raff, "Well, if you knew if I thought it'd be a pretty good sign."

"Looks like we're going in the same direction," Riff Raff nodded thoughtfully. She finished her drink then rose smoothly as she offered a hand, "Care to dance?"

"Love to," Becky let herself be drawn to her feet, "you lead?"

"Of course," Riff Raff grinned.

End

Notes: I have a bad habit of developing a fondness for minor characters, it seems... Riff Raff and Mr. Jones were both introduced in the Bean Bandit storyline in Gunsmith Cats and I found Riff Raff a interesting character. She's a pro driver like Bean Bandit, out to make her rep, and seems a mostly decent kid. This story is a sequel to "One Shot" and is set after the first GSC series ended.


End file.
